


Footie watching, movie nights and a Superbowl

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, superbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rather goes to bed instead of watching the Superbowl.</p><p>Arthur takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footie watching, movie nights and a Superbowl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks issy for the beta

Merlin yawned. As much as he liked the party that came with it, he hated that the Superbowl was played in the middle of the night and even though he had the next day off, he was done at 2:30 am. It might have to do with the amount of alcohol he’d already consumed and the delicious food Percy came up with each year, but this was way past his usual bed-time on a Sunday and he needed to find a way to sneak off to bed.

The only thing that still held him there was Arthur. Arthur, who he had a crush on since they first met when he picked up his roomie at footie practice. Arthur, who didn’t show any sign of interest and even though he didn’t seem to mind sitting next to him on the sofa only had eyes for the game on the TV screen. So what was the use in wasting more time he could sleep and dream of better times?

“You’re not going to fall asleep here, are you?” Arthur threw him a look.

“Nope, I think I’m going to fall asleep in my bed.” Merlin blinked tiredly.

“Who’s going to keep me company if you left now?” Arthur stuffed his face with more crisps.

Merlin blinked again. “Percy, Gwaine, Leon, Lance and Gwen, when she wakes up again.” He smiled over at their friend who had fallen asleep on Lance’s shoulder a while ago.

“It will get boring without you.”

“You’re not going to miss my expertise since I have no clue about this sport. So my commentary is not really relevant as it’s useless anyway.” 

“If you get up now, my leg will get cold.” Arthur looked down to where their legs pressed together.

Merlin got up and handed Arthur a blanket. “Here, I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death.” He stretched and padded towards the stairs. “Night all.”

There were murmurs of ‘night’ and a clearly audible ‘moron’ from Gwaine but Merlin’s mind was too tired to think about the reasons. Gwaine might as well have meant one of the players doing something stupid. 

+++

Smiling in his sleep, Merlin had the most wonderful dream. Arthur had finally noticed him and fell madly in love with him and they were cuddled up for the night in his bed and life was great. 

He stretched a bit and grumbled, knowing it was probably way too early to wake up now and when he felt a warm presence against his back, he snuggled back, placed the heavy arm around his middle to get a bit more comfortable and tried to go back to sleep.

What? Merlin woke up with a start. There was someone in his bed and this wasn’t a dream! Someone who’s arm weighed heavy over his waist and who was breathing hotly into his neck, once in a while sucking up a snore. 

Peeking at the hand on his front, Merlin blinked a few times. The hand looked familiar and the ring on the index finger was a clear sign that this was…Arthur! Oh God, what was Arthur doing in his bed? What had happened? Merlin didn’t remember a thing. Had he been so drunk that he’d forgotten what they had done? Had they done anything at all? But no, he was still wearing his t-shirt and boxer briefs and it felt as if Arthur was at least wearing his boxers…and socks. Okay, nothing had happened. Phew.

His heart was beating faster anyway. What was he supposed to do now? Fall asleep again and enjoy the most likely only night ever he would be held by Arthur like that? Or try to sneak out of the hold as it felt like he was taking advantage of Arthur, who had been too drunk after the game to find one of the beds they had prepared for their guests so they wouldn’t have to find a way to get home? 

Merlin tried not to move but that became more difficult the more awake he became. He was so aware of Arthur now that sleep wasn’t an option any longer. The way he was breathing evenly, his smell, the little snores, his firm body pressed against Merlin’s and…oh fuck, the morning wood that was nestled between Merlin’s buttocks, only kept away by two layers of fabric between them. 

Just then, Merlin heard Arthur taking a deep breath.

“Mrln?”

“Yes?”

“Stop thinking and go back to sleep. ‘s way too early.” 

Arthur’s arm around his middle tightened his hold, the fingertips gently stroked him through his t-shirt and…Merlin’s eyes flew open when he felt Arthur’s lips on his neck.

“Wha…Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“What…what is happening here? What are you doing? Are you still drunk?”

With a sigh, Arthur pulled back slightly and Merlin immediately missed the closeness. “No, I’m not. And before you ask, I wasn’t too drunk to find my own bed. I did this on purpose.”

“You…and it didn’t occur to you that asking me before you did something like that might have been a good idea?” 

“I think it’s way too early to talk about this, but…turn around, Merlin, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Merlin did as he was told. Gosh, Arthur looked adorable with his hair sticking out on end on top and being all flat on the side he’d laid on and the sleepy eyes and the scruff on his face and…

“I might have been wrong, but I thought you liked me. Percy and Gwaine said so, too and Gwen shook her head when I said I wasn’t sure if you did. And I really liked that you were sitting next to me and not in the arm chair so far away last night. And…I had hoped for something stupid like a hug when the Seahawks scored that might have led to some kiss or something. Thought, when you go to the kitchen to get food or something, I’d follow you and…but none of that happened and you didn’t seem to notice that I didn’t want you to leave. And you just went to bed.”

Merlin didn’t know what to say. He had entertained similar fantasies, but thought they were just that, his imagination. “So you decided to follow me.”

“I’m sorry, there might have been a beer too many involved in the decision, but I don’t regret it. If this is all I’ll get, I’ll always cherish the memory.” Arthur pulled the blanket away in an attempt to get up.

“Don’t…I…I’m sorry that I was too daft to notice last night.” Now that Merlin thought of it…Arthur had done everything to keep him there but taping him to the couch. 

“So…you don’t want me to go?”

Merlin chuckled. Arthur, straight forward as always. “No, I don’t. I’ll tell everyone you all but raped me that first night, but…” A slow grin showed on his face.

“And I’ll tell them that you just slept with me without even letting me kiss you.” Arthur nodded.

“Come here.”

Arthur leaned in and Merlin sighed when their lips touched. Their kiss deepened after a while but then they both pulled back.

“Sorry, morning breath.” Arthur mumbled. “I should…”

“Get used to it, Pendragon, you might be woken up early in the morning for some of this quite often.” Merlin licked his lips and pulled Arthur in for another kiss.

+++

Downstairs in the kitchen, Gwaine high-fived Percy and Gwen chuckled as she made scrambled eggs for all.

“I’m so glad we don’t have to wait for yet another Superbowl for them to figure it out.” Lance smeared some butter onto his toast.

Leon nodded. “Nothing against you guys, but I got quite bored of our footie-watching and movie nights just for them to admit they like each other.”

Percy pulled himself up to sit on the counter and dangled his feet. “So…you’re the only bloke still flying solo, Leon. Just tell us what you like and we’ll continue the footie-watching and movie nights…” He grinned and ducked when Leon flopped a toast at him.


End file.
